


Skiing Mishaps

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “Um is it supposed to be this steep?” He asked, glancing nervously over at Ashton.OrAshton loves skiing but Luke is scared





	Skiing Mishaps

Luke eyed the mountain suspiciously, slowly edging back towards the ski lift. “Um is it supposed to be this steep?” He asked, glancing nervously over at Ashton. Ashton was already preparing to go down the slope, but he paused to look at Luke. “Baby, you’re not afraid of heights are you?” He asked, shifting over towards the younger boy. Luke glanced down the hill again, shaking slightly. “Umm not really the heights part of it, more along the lines of ‘we have to go fast and I might die’,” he said, finally looking up to meet Ashton’s hazel eyes. Ashton giggled cutely and reached for Luke’s gloved hand. “We’ll be fine baby, I promise. Just follow me,” he said before he let go of Luke and pushed off down the mountain. Luke swallowed heavily before he slowly pushed off and followed Ashton. He wanted to close his eyes but he knew if he did he’d definitely hit a tree and crash. He tried to remember what Ashton taught him and slowly but surely he made his way down the hill. Ashton was sitting at the bottom when he got there, tracing faint shapes into the snow. He looked up as Luke clumsily came to a stop and stood up to greet the blonde. Luke must’ve looked worse than he thought cause Ashton giggled and slid his hands around his waist. “You did good baby, why do you look so pale?” He asked, smoothing a loose strand of hair back under Luke’s hat. Luke shook his head slowly. “I’m never ever doing that again. I’ll just watch you ski from the cabin.” Ashton giggled louder and let Luke kiss his forehead. “Sounds like a plan to me. Let’s go get some cocoa and warm up.” He winked teasingly before he led Luke back to the cabin, Luke already plotting what he was going to do to the older boy when they were alone.


End file.
